conociendonos a ellos
by Hikaru Clow
Summary: nuestros viajeros an llegado a un nuevo mundo y se an encontrado a algunas personas "un poco paresidas a ellos"
1. Chapter 1

Bueno este es mi primer fic q escribo ha si q no sean muy duros (se aceptan sugerencias, jitomatasos y en un extraño caso, comentarios de si les gusto)

"_pensamientos"_

-dialogos

Y creo q ya es todo, ¡q comiense el fic

PS: todos los personajes de TRC son propiedad de Clamp ¿ok?

En un parque de una pequeña ciudad estaba ocurriendo… del cielo estaba cayendo una cosa, no más bien como una gota de materia en medio de unos jueguitos infantiles. Por fortuna no había nadie porque ahí aparecieron nuestros queridos viajeros. Pero como de costumbre, todos quedaron sobre cierto ninja

-VAJENSE DE MI!!-grito Kuro, como siempre aplastado por todos --

-¡perdón Kurogane-san!-dijeron los castaños parándose de un brinco de Kuro

-¡¿Y TU PORQUE NO TE MUEVES TU IMBESIL?!

-es que Kuro-pon esta acolchonadito!!-dijo el mago acomodandose sobre el ninja

Justo cuando el ninja se iba a parar y empezar la "clásica persecucion" el rubio salió corriendo, murmurando "sera posible!?", mientras una expresión de asombro y alegría cruzaba su cara

-"¿Qué le pasara a este?, ¿será algún jueguito? O que…-se preguntaba Kuro mientras corria buscando al mago, realmente era rápido. En unos segundos y nadie lo alcanzaba a ver hasta que lo vieron en una heladería conversando alegremente con una niña y se escondieron cerca para escuchar. Ella, de no mas de 13 años, cabello rubio hasta los hombros, piel blanca como la leche y hermosos ojos color zafiro, se les hacia ligeramente conocida

-¿Quién será?- comento Shaoran en voz baja

-No se me acuerdo haber visto a una niña igual pero… no se, se me hace conocida- dijo la princesa

-¡SSSSSHHHHH! Callense, que intento escuchar-les dijo Kuro lo mas bajo que pudo, pero los rubios lo alcanzaron a oir y fueron a ver

-espiar es muy malo chicos- les dijo Fay sonriendo-… por sierto, ¿Qué querias escuchar Kuro-rin?

-NYYYYYYYYYYA!!-grito la niña-¿este es el Kuro-tan del que me hablaste?-

-SIP!-intrevino Mokona saliendo de la capa de la princesa

-y tu debes ser Mokona ¿no?-dijo cuando este salto a sus brazos asintiendo-y ellos dos son Sakura-chan y Shaoran-kun, ¿o me equivoco?-dijo muy segura

-y tu, ¿Cómo sabes nuestros nombres?-dijo Kuro un tanto extrañado

-me los dijo Fay- contesto la chiquilla sonriendo -acompañenme, les presentare a mis amigos-agrego alegre-y de paso vamos a la casa, ¿o ya tienen donde quedarse?

-No, pero ¿segura que podemos quedarnos con usted?-pregunto el arqueólogo-digo, ¿no seremos una molestia para sus padres

-numero uno:¡claro que no serán molestia, estaremos encantados mis amigos y yo(porque vivo con 3 amigos) de que estén con nosotros. Y numero 2: ¿te puedo pedir que me llames de tu?...AH!! Y me llamo Erika, perdón por no presentarme

-No puedes estar segura de que tus amigos no se molesten por llevar extraños-replico Kuro, estaba seguro de que a el no le gustaría que en su casa le dijeran en su casa que tenían que hospedar a un monton de extraños-al menos preguntales

Erika estallo en carcajadas-JAJAJAJAJAJA!! Kuro-chan, ellos ya saben!

-¡¿COOOOOOOOMOOOOOO?! OO-_"¿que en este mundo se pueden comunicar por la mente?", "sabra leer las mentes", "¿ya sabra por que estamos aquí?" _se preguntaba Shaoran mentalmente, ya habían visto personas con poderes mágicos y solian ser muy fuertes

-miren, acompáñenme-les dijo la rubia caminando hacia unos arbustos atrás de la mesa en la que antes estaba-¿Quién se comio mi helado?-dijo a los arbustos-de seguro tu, ¿verdad Alex?

-me atrapaste-murmuro un chico de la misma edad que ella, cabello castaño y ojos ambares parándose -es que saliste corriendo sin decirnos nada y te perseguimos hasta aquí. Nos preocupamos mucho

-es cierto-corroboro una niña de pelo mas claro, y unos grandes ojos verdes saliendo de su escondite-en especial CED

-ya deja de decir babosadas An- dijo un muchacho moreno saliendo de detrás de un árbol con un ligero sonrojo- y ¿¡Quiénes SON ESTOS?! _"q rara ropa traen estos tipos, ¿de donde serán?"_

-jijiji ¿no te as dado cuenta?-dice mokona saltando de los brazos de Erika a la cabeza de An- ¡mirense!

-¡¡AYYYYY UN PELUCHE PARLANTE!!- gritaron

-NO!! Mokona es mokona, nada de peluche

-Bueno pues vámonos de una vez a la casa para acomodarnos y en el camino me explican quienes son, su ropa no es parecida a ninguna q conosco-sentencio

--ya en la casa--

-…y aquí estamos.

Durante el trayecto, Shaoran les había contado las razones de su viaje (por supuesto, omitiendo lo de su relación con Sakura) y algunas cosas q habían vivido en algunos mundos q a los menores les interesó mucho.

-pero creo que ya la eh visto antes-comenzó Shaoran-pero no se donde, en q mundo…

-¿¿aun no te has dado cuenta??-pregunto Mokona-miren a Erika y a Fay-todos voltearon y los viajeros se dieron cuenta…

-jajajaja Yo siempre supe q de una manera eras mujer-se burlo Kuro-y entonces este mocoso y este otro-señalando a Shaoran y a Alex-son los mismos ¿no?

-BRAVO!! Kuro-wanko es un perrito muy listo-vitoreaban Mokona, Fay y Erika

-NO SOY UN PERRO!! –grito el ninja en lo q iba a perseguirlos _"cuanto se parecen q hasta me dicen igual"_

-Jamás pensé q los cuatro nos conociéramos en una misma dimensión-dijo Sakura

-Al parecer estamos predestinados a conocernos en muchas dimensiones-hablo Fay q se había detenido-ya q no existen las coincidencias, solo lo inevitable.

-Bien, bien pero…¿Cómo vamos a dormir?-pregunto Erika para cambiar el tema, ese rumbo no le gustaba nada-tenemos 4 cuarto, haci q dormiremos en parejas ¿les parece?

-bueno eso ocurre muy a menudo-dijo Shaoran-¿puedo dormir con la princesa?, me sentiré mas seguro

-cla… claro Shaoran-kun –respondio una MUY sonrojada An

-_"q le pasa a esta tipa??"-_se preguntaba kuro y al voltear vio q todos los menores se miravan algo apenados-¿y a ustedes q?

-Kurogane-san, es q si Sakura-san y Shaoran-kun duermen en el mismo cuarto, An y yo estamos obligados a dormir juntos-explico Alex

-y si tu duermes junto a Fay, yo tengo q dormir con Ced-cha-chan –dijo Erika con una sonrisa nerviosa

-HYYUUUUUUUUU!! Q comprometedor!!-señalo Mokona saliendo de la capa de kuro

-AH sierto ¿y tu donde quieres dormir Mokona?

-mmm… lo pensare

-ok bueno pues Shaoran-kun ¿nos prestas a Sakura-chan un ratito?-pregunto An- Tenemos q comprar ropa para ella

-eeeh mmm…, bueno es q ¿no puedo ir?-pregunto muy dudoso (XD)

-nop, tenemos q comprar muchas cosas-dijo Erika- aparte no le pasara nada, An y yo vamos a ir con ella

-HMM… como si eso fuera de gran ayuda-dijo burlon Kuro

-siendo ellas si lo es-murmuro Ced, quien salió de un cuarto- siendo que ellas son las princesas de este mundo

-hablas demasiado Cedrinin, pero estas en lo cierto-dijo Erika-bueno ,¿nos vamos? Tenemos q comprarte ropa y de paso compramos otas cosillas q vas a necesitar

-¿puedo ir Shaoran-kun?-_"creo q me voy a divertir"-_porfavor

-mmm esta bien, vayan con cuidado _"q tiene q ver el ser princesa con su seguridad?, al parecer es princesa en muchos lugares"_

-si Shaoran-kun!!

-mientras, les contare un par de cosas….

Y bien ai va mi primer cap. Dejen Reviews porfas, para mejorar y ver q les gusten mis hitorias

Un beso Hikaru Clow


	2. organicense

Hola a todos, muchas gracias por tu review DaRkWhItEaNgEl, me animo mucho!! Y claro que usare el corrector ortográfico porque tengo mala ortografía

Y les recuerdo que "casi" todos los personajes son de CLAMP, el resto son de mi invención (por ahora nada de crossover) y bien aquí voy!!

:En el centro comercial:

-y bien Sakura, ¿Qué tipo de ropa quieres?-pregunto An caminando de espaldas para ver a sus interlocutoras-como va a ser una fecha importante tendremos que comprarte ropa formal, para el frio, para la playa, y un montón mas!-concluyo parándose frente a una tienda de vestidos de noche

-eh? Que hacemos aquí

-la próxima semana tenemos un baile por el cumpleaños de una de las princesas de aquí-empezó Erika-y queríamos ver si nos podían acompañar…y si es posible que se queden durante un mes, si no es mucho pedir

-eehh bueno a lo del baile claro que iremos _"como hacerle con Kurogane-san para convencerlo?"_ pero lo del mes, intentaré que Shaoran acceda!-dijo Sakura, en verdad esas niñas le caían muy bien-pero mencionaron ropa de playa y de heladas, por qué?

-te lo tengo que explicar desde el principio asi que mejo te lo cuento en la casa, porque es una larga historia-dijo Erika en un tono un poco serio-pero ahora… hay que conseguirte el vestido y el resto de tu ropa-acabo con su gran sonrisa para animarla

Y así siguieron llendo a varias tiendas de: ropa, zapatos, accesorios, de lencería (de donde Sakura salió un poco sonrojada) y luego llegaron al mercado para comprar los ingredientes para la comida de la semana, y entre eso y lo otro se les pasó toda la tarde

:durante ese tiempo en la casa:

-mientras, les contare un par de cosas que necesitan saber de aquí-dijo Alex

-no te vayas a pasar, ni a contar de mas ok baka?

-ok ok tranquilo Ced-kun-intento tranquilizarlo Fay-no creo que vayas a contarnos mucho, verdad?-esta vez dirigiéndose a Alex

-exacto, a ellas no les gustaría, ni a mí tampoco-dijo Alex-pero bien, les explicare un poco sobre este mundo y sobre el porqué de que vivamos los 4 juntos: en este mundo hay 22 reinos, y cada uno es gobernado por una reina o un rey (a excepción de este, que lo controlan dos) que sea elegido entre los descendientes de los reyes anteriores, estos heredan poderes de sus progenitores y a An y a Eri les toco ser las princesas de aquí, a los 9 años ambas recibieron la noticia de la muerte de sus padres. A ellas les afecto mucho y escondieron el hecho de ser las herederas, por eso no suelen utilizar sus poderes que tienen de nacimiento ni les llamamos por su nombre completo (a Erika le decimos Eri y a Anabel le decimos An). Eri empezó a trabajar a los 10 años y conoció a An y entonces se fueron a buscar un departamento que les quedara cerca de la escuela y del trabajo y ahí conocieron a Ced y posteriormente a mí y entonces empezamos a vivir juntos en esta casa ya que entre los 4 nos alcanzo para comprarla.

-pobres de ellas-dijo tristemente Shaoran-a de haber sido muy duro para ellas

-que suerte que An encontró a Erika, que si no no estaría aquí-añadió Ced en tono molesto-Eri fue la que planeo que todos viviéramos juntos aquí desde los 10 años

-habrá que comprarles ropa para este mes-murmuro Alex viendo a los chico-se pueden quedar durante este mes?, es que la próxima semana hay un baile y…

-ah! Eri me lo menciono en la heladería-interrumpió Fay-es por una de las princesas no?

-exactamente, durante el mes de cumpleaños de alguna princesa las estaciones se combinan: la 1° semana es primavera, la 2° es verano, la 3° otoño y la 4° es invierno. Qué suerte que llegaron en primavera, es la más cómoda de clima. Pero regresando a lo anterior, se quieren quedar este mes??

-hm ya pensé que el mocoso chaparro (así le llama a Alex) se había olvidado de eso-dijo Kuro de modo "algo" irritado- yo realmente no sé, pregúntale al mocoso

-yo digo que si, y tu Shaoran-kun? Necesitamos tomar unas vacaciones

-em… bueno pues está bien, creo que a todos les gustara, pero ustedes no tendrán problemas con eso?

-no creo ya que "esa" loca ya a de haber planeado todo durante la tarde para que estemos bien-dijo Ced encaminándose hacia la puerta y abriéndola-ya están llegando-y en ese momento aparecieron las tres chicas, notablemente cansadas, cargadas de bolsas de ropa y comida que planeaban preparar

-que tanto traen _"porque tienen que ser tan locas? De seguro ya le compraron todo para el mes a sus gustos raros ¬¬" _ustedes tres eh?

-Pues solo: la comida, ropa para Sakura-chan, para Shaoran-kun, para Fay y para Kuro-wanwan, aparte de 2 collares anti pulgas

-y para que los collares eso –decía Kuro mientras se preguntaba _"que son pulgas?"_

-pues para ti y para Ced-wanko…

-ya cállate bruja!! Ni que fuéramos perros!!

Pero ella no lo estaba escuchando, más bien hablaba con Fay muy entretenida(SIII!! Claro que te ayudo a ponerles los collares, será muy divertido!!) Hasta que se dio cuenta que ya todos se estaban durmiendo

-bien pues ya que están aquí nos ayudan a acomodar la ropa y la comida si?

-OK!-todos los chicos al uniso en lo que las chicas por fin sueltan las bolsas y se disponen a ayudar

Hora y media más tarde…

-hyuuuuuuuuu por fin terminamos!!-exclamo Fay poniéndose las manos en la cintura-compraron un montón de cosas!

-es que como somos 8 teníamos que comprar comida para todos y la ropa para ustedes

-eso es cierto, pero bueno mañana vamos a explorar que ya se hizo tarde y hay que dormir

-OK!!

-primero me cambio yo!!-salió corriendo Eri al baño

-y luego yo ok?

Y luego yo

…Y muchos después

-un es justo que sea el último-dijo Fay que se había quedado viendo la cocina y el resto de la casa

-deja de quejarte de una vez o te quedas afuera

-ok Kuro-sama!

-bueno pues ya vamos a dormir, buenas noches!!-se despide An al meterse un poco sonrojada al cuarto seguida de Alex

-descansan chicos!!-dice Eri mientras revisa el cuarto y entra -_"solo tiene una cama cada cuarto, eso será un problema para todos"-_ grito de todos (AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH)-ya lo descubrieron

Y todos apenados los chicos cedieron el lugar a las chicas, bueno, solo los ambarinos porque Kuro y Fay durmieron en extremos opuestos de la cama al igual que Ced y Erika, y bueno Mokona salió a pasiar y nadie la vio en todo el día.

-tu crees eso Yuuko?

-estoy segura de eso-Yuuko en una proyección creada por Mokona

-bueno… ya veré lo que puedo hacer

-hace se habla Mokona!!-y corta la comunicación

.:Continuara:.

Por fin acabe jeje bueno se me había olvidado decir que esto es antes de Tokio es como uno o dos antes ok?

Bueno me despido hasta el próximo capítulo. Sayonara!!


	3. CASI el baile

Je je perdón por la demora, e tenido una temporada sin inspirasion y MUUUCHA tarea, pero que se le puede si, que empiece el fic! (como ya saben, TRC es de Clamp)

Lunes de la 1° semana

-mmmh… qué hora es?... apenas y son las 9, mejor preparo el desayuno^^-dice Eri mientras se levanta y se viste-como son muchos, se necesitara mas comida!

-quien esta hay?-preguntan desde la cocina

-tu también estas despierto?, yo pensé que dormirías mas Fay!

-bueno, mejor ahí que preparar el desayuno ok?

-ok

--1 hora y media después—

-Ya esta!

-que bien nos quedo!

-abra que despertar a los chicos verdad?

-así parece-dice Fay antes de gritar junto a Eri-YA ESTA EL DESAYUNO!!!!

-GRRRRR MALDITO MAGO DEJA DORMIR!-dice Kuro mientras sale de su cuarto dispuesto a perseguir a Fay

-BRUJA, DEJA DE MOLESTAR!!!!!!!-ahora es Ced quien grita dirigiéndose a la cocina

-tan temprano es el desayuno?? "tengo sueño"-(WAAAA)bostezo-buenos días a todos!

-Buenos días Shaoran-kun!-ya hay 6 personas sentadas en la mesa: Fay, Eri, Kuro, Ced, Saku y Alex.

-y donde está An?

-aquí estoy!-se escucha una voz atrás de la mesa en donde está apareciendo An-es que tengo que practicar invisibilidad

-as mejorado mucho!

-y Mokona?

-estoy aquí!-saliendo de el centro de mesa

-siempre te nos escondes!

Después de desayunar, estuvieron discutiendo lo del baile

-yo les compre trajes, pero no sé si les queden^^

-abra que probárselos

--5 minutos después—

-no me pondré esto!

-no te quejes!, te queda muy bien, verdad Fay?

-si Kuro-wanko! Te queda genial!

-bueno, el baile es mañana asi que mejor no ensucien los trajes

-concuerdo contigo Shaoran-kun

-bueno hay que ir a comer, no creen?

-SIIII!!!

.:::..En una plaza

-tenemos que comer algo, pero , qué será?-decía Alex- Kurogane-san, le gusta el sushi?-asiente Kuro- y a ustedes?

-no!!!! No! No! No queremos comer sushi!!!!!!!-Eri y Fay gritan

-ya se me olvidaba de que no te gusta!¬¬

-nop, sabe feo^^

-y si ustedes comen sushi y nosotros vamos por un pastel?

-si! Pastel! Mokona los acompaña!

-bien, entonces los vemos en casa!

.:::..Martes de la 1° semana (día del baile!!!) a las ¿6:03 am?!!!

-BUENOS DIAS CHICOS!!!!!-Eri y An en medio de la sala-VAMOS A DESAYUNAR!!!

-NO MOLESTEN!!!-Ced y Kuro desde sus cuartos

-q pasa???-Fay adormilado-q horas son?

-LES SUCEDE ALGO!?!?!?!-Shaoran y Alex

-es que quedamos en ayudar en la decoración del baile y hay que llegar temprano!^^

-un momento, Sakura y Mokona, donde están?

-fueron por un encargo, no tardan en llegar-en el momento se abre la puerta dejando pasar a Saku y a Mokona con unas bolsas sobre sus espaldas-ves? Ya llegaron!, como les fue?

-uuuf!!! Bien, no queda tan lejos como pensé!-Mokona sobre Eri

-es es bueno^^

-creo que nos perdimos de algo ¬¬

-es que Mokona sintió una vibración de la pluma y como Sakura-chan ya estaba despierta, quiso ir a ver para no despertarlos, aparte necesitaba unos trajes de baño para todos, y que paso?-esta vez se dirigió a las recién llegadas

-bastante bien, Moko-chan cree que la pluma se encuentra hacia el sur

-mmm… el sur, que bien, nos queda de pasada!

-a que bruja loca?

-pues a la playa!!!!!!, Valeri me prometió que nos llevaría a la playa en verano!!!!

-por eso accediste a ayudarla verdad princesa de pacotilla??¬¬

-jeje, si se tiene contactos, mejor hay que utilizarlos!!!!-mirada de sonrisa malvada (como las de Yuuko)

-ok, ok , pero entonces, a qué hora tenemos que estar allá????-pregunto Shaoran ya completamente despierto-no fue muy temprano esta hora?, según yo el baile es hasta las 7 de la noche

-sip! Pero como ustedes se tardan mucho y hay muchas cosas que hacer, pues mejor nos vamos temprano, quede con Val de llegar a la 1 de la tarde, solo les quería avisar, si quieren duerman un rato pero a las 10 ya quiero que todos estén despiertos ok?

-que ganas de molestar las tuyas Eri, yo mejor me voy a hacer algo, tal vez correr, me acompañas tipo negro?- dice Ced mientras se pone una sudadera

-cualquier cosa menos quedarme con este montón de locos, pero, porque yo soy "tipo negro"?!?!-dice Kuro con una venita en la cabeza

-no me has dicho tu nombre, y es mejor q "Kurorin" no crees???- dijo Ced burlándose

-ya cállate y vámonos- Kuro agarra una chamarra de las que le prestaron y sale

-BYE BYE!!! Leguen antes de las 10 para que ayuden con el desayuno!!-Fay y Eri en la puerta ya que todos los castaños se volvieron a dormir

-lo que digan tontos _"que locos" –_Kuro y Ced ya van unos 200 metros lejos de la casa

.:::..Una hora después

Saku acaba de despertar y esta paseando un poco por la casa, como no ve a nadie se va al cuarto de Shaoran, el la hacía sentir más segura que nadie, pero paso frente al cuarto de Eri sin darse cuenta de lo que sucedía allí

-Mokona, me puedes comunicar con la bruja dimensional, por favor?

-no creo que este despierta-una gotita en su cabeza

-bueno, lo dejaremos para al rato

.:::.a las 9:39

-Tadaima!, siguen despiertos o se durmieron otra vez?

-capas- dice Kuro mientras se quita la sudadera, la verdad habían corrido bastante y estaba algo cansado

-Hola chicos!!, por fin regresan!-dice Eri mientras les llega por atrás (ni se dieron cuenta)

-pues nos dijiste que te ayudáramos no?, llegamos temprano

-bueno ps mejor hay que empezar!

-HAI!

.:::..A las 12

-creo que es hora de irnos porque si no llegamos tarde y Val se enoja!!!-An corría por toda la casa buscando su bolsa que llevaba en el brazo-ya luego busco mi bolsa para la fiesta… ah! Aquí esta!

-adelántense si quieren ^^ que ella va a tardar-Shaoran y Saku intentan, inútilmente , de ayudar a An a encontrar sus cosas mientras Alex les habla al resto-los vemos en una hora, vale??

-ok, no lleguen muy tarde

Después de esta plática, los rubios y los morenos se fueron a pie a la mansión donde seria la fiesta, cuando llegaron, se dieron cuenta el porqué necesitaban tanta ayuda desde temprano

-Esta gigantesca!

_-"es más grande que el palacio de tomoyo!"_ no esta tan grande¬¬

-vamos a tardar…

En eso llega una muchacha de no más de 15 años que abraza a Eri y se pone a gritar como loca y le agrádese q allá ido

-si solo vino para ir luego a la playa¬¬ _"baka"_

Y la joven seguía hablando y hablando de la decoración y de los invitados y del viaje tan ilusionad-SI! Va a estar súper la idea de las cosas esas redondas (no sabe que son esferas¬¬) en el techo!- que no escucho nada de lo que Kuro dijo

Después, se pusieron a decorar, los mayores, que eran muy altos, decoraron el techo y la parte de arriba de las paredes, TODO en tonos morados para hacer juego con el lugar.

-está quedando genial!!!!!!!!-en ese momento acaban de llegar los castaños-todo lo adornaron solo ustedes 5???

-claro Sakura-chan!!!, pero nos falta la estancia, nos ayudan?

-claro!!!

-bien, pues háganlo ustedes, yo ya me canse¬¬

-y quien es este tan aguado o.O- val, apenas se daba cuenta de los mayores y le picaba la panza a Kuro que se enojaba mas y mas-yo no te invite, que me acuerde-_"de donde será?"_

Los mayores se dieron cuenta de que ella no era difícil de engañar _"esta tipa es una baka!" "jijiji ya vi como Eri consiguió lo del viaje" "ella es una princesa?, yo era así entonces?" "esto debe ser una broma!!!" _y otras expresiones similares era en lo que pensaban nuestros héroes.

-venga Valeri! Son los que te dije que iban a venir con nosotros…-comenzó An

-ah! Entonces no hay problema^^

-"esta tipa tiene problemas" yo ya acabe mi parte, me voy-Kuro se baja de las escaleras(eran eléctricas y no se sentía muy bien hay)

-yo también, mas les vale no destruir la casa¬¬ ok?

-SIP! RECUERDEN LLEGAR A LAS SEIS CON LOS TRAJES!!!!!!!!!!- Eri

-si… claro-ya se alejan y se despiden con la mano

.:::..Ya a las 6 pm (1 hora para el baile!!!!)

-ya llegamos!...oh no!-corriendo llegan todos para pedir sus trajes para cambiarse rápido… se paran frente a ellos-tengan… este es de(sonido d tambores SDT) An-le entrega su vestido(no diré como es hasta el cap. Q viene)… este de Sakura-chan y este de Fay-este lo avienta y lo cacha en el aire

-este es del mocos-se lo avienta- este es el del mocoso chiquito-también se lo avienta-y este de Eri… ten-y ella lo alcansa en el aire

-venga chicos! A cambiare… las chicas al cuarto de la derecha y los chicos al del fondo del pasillo

-porque ellas primero?

-porque si! ahora cámbiense… pronto empieza la fiesta!!!!!!!!!

-si, si ya vamos!

.…

Je je pues bien, que les paresio?, les gusto? Dejen reviews!!!

Tengo una GRAN pregunta… es buena idea meter kuroxfay??? Me gusta la pareja pero no se, que me recomiendas?

Bien pues el prox. Capi lo subo en el transcurso de la otra semana porque casi lo acabo. Muchos chuus!

Hikaru Clow


End file.
